Letters
by WincestielIsCanon
Summary: Letters from the characters to other characters. Ranges from slash to platonic. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Letter from Dean to Sam

I just…I just can't take it anymore, Sammy. You…you're everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to share everything with you, keep you safe and protect you and never let you go. I want to keep you by my side and make sure that, whatever monster we meet next, whatever trouble we run into, you're safe. That'd you'd stay alive and keep going, even if I can't. I know it's selfish of me, I know you probably hate me for it, but I'd rather die than have you leave me. Sammy…you're my world.


	2. Letter from Sam to Dean

It's been forever. A lifetime, but I won't-I can't stop trying. I can't stop looking for ways to bring you back, to rip you up from hell. I want you here again, even if it's without what we had before. I just miss _you. _I miss the annoying way you snored right after a big hunt. I miss the way you'd yell at me when I took a risk just a little too dangerous. I miss the way you looked at me, that smile that was only directed at me.

Dean, I miss you. Please…Please come back.


	3. Letter from Castiel to Sam

Sam,

I am sorry, truly sorry. If I could, I would bring him back, his health intact, with no memories of the horrors he experienced. He was a brave man, a sincere brother. He fought until the end for you. He loved you, even if he didn't admit it. You were his life, and he yours.

Don't feel as if this is your fault. It's not, none of it. You tried to save him, you very nearly gave your life as well, but it was futile. Your efforts, were it not for me, would have killed you both. Ending your life will not restart Dean's.

Please, before you make a deal, before you hurt yourself or others, listen to me. I am here. I will stay if you want me to. Nothing is worth your life, not even Dean's.

From,

Castiel


	4. Letter from Dean to John

I sat there and I listened and I did everything and I never once questioned you. I took care of Sammy and treated your words like they were the bible and never doubted you knew what you were doing.

And then, and _then_, after Sammy went to college, you left. You fucking _left me_ with nothing. I had to pull Sam back into hunting to look for you. I took him from his school, his girlfriend, his_ life_, just to find you.

I did everything, and this is how you repay me? Taking off, saying you'd be back, scaring the shit out of me when you didn't, and telling me not to look for you? Bullshit. That is complete bullshit and you know it. I was the perfect son, always, but I was never good enough. It was always "Take care of Sam" or "Make sure Sam is safe" or even "Get Sam his dinner, he's hungry". Well, fuck you, this is my life, my choices. I don't need you anymore, I never did.


	5. Letter from Ghost Sam to Dean

I'm here. Always, forever, just a presence around you. Never being seen, never being heard, doomed to roam this realm with no real substance.

And the hardest part? It's not the random strangers on the street, or the other spirits floating about the world. No, it's you. It's the way you torture yourself, like you'll never be happy again. Like it was your fault I died, even though you couldn't have done anything.

But I'm here. I'm fine. Why can't you see this? Why can't you see me? Why am I invisible to you? The first time I saw you, I yelled for you. I screamed at you, threw my body into you, but nothing worked. You kept going on with your life, eyes glazed over and movements mechanical. It kills me to see you like that, so broken.

But you have him, he can help you. He can make you happy. He can replace me; he can fill that hole in your heart.

Can't you see? He's hurting just as much as you are. He won't show it, but he feels every day, every second, and it weighs him down like a 100 lbs. weight. He misses me, but he needs you. You are the only one that can keep him grounded.

You can help each other; keep each other smiling while you get over my death. I died, I'm gone, stop moping. I wouldn't want that, you know I wouldn't want that. I want you to go on with your life. I want you to go to him and tell him it'll be ok and just be with him.

He needs you, you need him. How complicated could that be?


	6. Letter from Meg to Castiel

**A/N This was a request :) Enjoy**

* * *

Angel boy, you think you're so high and mighty because you have wings. You and your holy intentions, your "smite thee" attitude. It makes me sick, really, I hate it. I hate you. I hate everything about, everything you do. But, you know, fucking you really appeals to me. I even have the time and place planned out.

But you're an angel, and that can't happen. Well, maybe it can at least once, but I don't think your boss would be too happy about that. I know you want it too, it's painfully obvious, but still you say no. I don't understand why, no strings attached sex is pretty fun.

And if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting...


	7. Letter from Dean to the angels

**A/N Dean has something to say to the angels**

* * *

Angels. You fucking angels and your 'holier than thou because I have wings" shit. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of 'destiny' and Michael and Lucifer and the damn apocalypse. I'm done with it. No more angels and your fucked up reality. I'm packing my stuff and moving on. No vessels, no apocalypse.

So I say, fuck you, you spineless dicks, have a nice day.


End file.
